fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Silvius Alvar
Jiretto Ekuseru (ジレットエクセル) is a who uses Frost Dragon Slayer Magic. Appearance Personality History It was speculated among some of the elders of Perianth, all of which were held as fine wizards in their respective primes, that once every few generations, a child, foreseen with immense magical ability, would appear in a dire time of need to act as the savior. His legacy established since the shed of his very first tear, it would be he who would go on to become the Child of the Prophecy (予言の子, Yogen no Ko) and revolutionize the world; lead them into a new era comprised of peace and the utmost tolerance for love. At the time of Jiretto's birth, many had gathered around the bed of Avueda Ekuseru: various scholars who possessed high degrees in the arts of magic, several reputed magicians whose names were known across the globe, even high ranking S-ranked members from a nearby guild. They had all come for one sole purpose; to witness the birth of a new legacy. Branching from the use of some of the world's greatest magical technology, the town's doctors had managed to grasp the potential of the growing fetus within Avueda's womb, concluding it as something they had never before seen throughout the course of their respective medical careers. The child who was fighting his way through the passageway of his own mother was unlike any specimen the world had ever known, possessing such raw talent that it caused the elders inhabiting the large building complex of what was the Ekuseru Mansion to tremble in fear; fear of what may possibly await them in the future. As Jiretto arrived safely, devouring his first ounces of fresh air, many contemplated killing him where he sat. A power such as his could result in an upset of what was overlooked at the time as "magical balance"; disrupting such a cause may would have led to massive failures in direct correlation with the town's most reputed political figures, for this child possessed enough power to someday flourish and take the throne as the king of Perianth for himself, had he wanted. For the time being, however, his very existence was forgiven by the king's royal servants, granting him a few years of life. Through his preliminary stages of life, Jiretto was raised by those who had partook in quite the interesting activity to instigate his existence in the first place; his beloved parents. The son of two celebrated magicians who had accumulated quite the fortune through their years, it was safe to assume that Jiretto's early upbringing was one filled with luxury. Whatever toy his soul desired would instantaneously relocate itself into the palm of his hand from what appeared to have spawned from thin air, as a result of his father's prestigious skill in pertinence to the lost magic, . A trait he could not have denied, had he been able to manage more than just the names of his parents; Jiretto was spoiled beyond belief, so much so that such a title was a mere understatement. The legacy of both his parents combined seemed to have been what kept the city of Perianth intact, their love and power admired throughout the area as a whole; many of the local children looked up to them as their role-models, while their parents had looked on to them as rivals in the distant past. With their own careers behind them, Jiretto's parents seemingly set aside whatever ambitions they may have owned, all in the attempt to raise a truly prosperous child. They gave their lives for him, the entirety of their efforts aimed towards his future success. A child could not have possibly asked for better guardians, ones which could protect him from the world's greatest evils due to their own tremendous skills, ones who could provide him with anything he asked due to their incredible status' and wealth. Life appeared to be too perfect, almost like some sort of miraculous dream. Every ounce of happiness Jiretto experienced foreshadowed to a threatening future that lurked from beneath the shadows, waiting to grasp him by the ankles and pull him into the darkness for the eternity. On the night of Jiretto's second birthday, a grand festival took place. A celebration of the ages was held at the Ekuseru mansion, where all were invited to attend and partake in the happiness of Jiretto's existence. Men debated politics while their wives bathed in other fortunes; it was a night to remember for all. However, the same night, the city's council of magicians, comprised of essentially all of those who had witnessed the birth of Jiretto, had come to a valuable decision. Jiretto's growth in the magical field, despite having received absolutely no formal training of the sort, had blossomed like a wild fire, enough to be recognized as a threat to the king's legacy. It was decided on that very night that they would take his life without so much as the slightest bit of hesitation, all in the hopes of maintaining the king's superiority. Knowing the couple would never approve of such an action, the king's royal servants planned to annihilate Jiretto's parents along with him, savoring their wealth for the future of Perianth. The Ekuseru family were declared to have committed treason by the higher ups, rendering them as traitors. In a vile effort, they were slaughtered by the royal servants in the midst of the celebration, their mansion destroyed in the process. The Ekuseru name was forever corrupted in the eyes of Perianth, so much so that all of those who possessed the surname, had they been related to Jiretto in any which way or not, contemplated changing their names in an effort to secede confusion and eradicate hostility among their own people. Through the midst of the scuffle, Jiretto was rescued by the apprentice of his father, by the name of Don Sire, who managed to teleport away the child to a nearby location where he would later visit to retrieve him all together, and raise Jiretto as his own. Magic and Abilities (氷柱魔法, Aisumajikku): The pinnacle of Jiretto's magical prowess resides within his ability to both construct and manipulate ice. Through years of training, there are very few, if any, wizards who can claim to be on par with Jiretto's level of mastery in pertinence to Ice Magic. His very essence, according to himself, is devoted to this distinct type of magic, which has since expanded and progressed beyond previous borders and limitations to evolve into something truly spectacular. Jiretto is more than capable of quite literally utilizing his very own body as a catalyst to produce the element of water, which is further instantaneously refined to take the form of ice. For one to possess the ability of controlling ice, they must first have been on fair grounds with water, and Jiretto is certainly of no exception. No matter the location, Jiretto can form ice from thin air and subsequently freeze anything. The degree of craftsmanship in which his ice is molded allows for it to emit certain durability, which in turn, allows the ice to retain it's form in entirety even in the presence of vicious hell fire. Though this field of magic has since been translated into higher levels, this particular brand functions as the stepping stone for Jiretto's arsenal, enabling the man to reach newer heights. *'Freeze': With Jiretto's level of mastery, he is effortlessly able to utilize the element of ice; his prowess extends to such an extent that he is capable of turning any designated area into a winter wonderland with little burden on his magical energy container. The same is true with any and all physical objects; all materials Jiretto comes into contact with is frozen in a thick block of ice in the blink of an eye. This also makes it much easier for him to dispose of his foes, as once the particular substance has been converted into ice, it is that much easier to shatter into pieces. Jiretto is renown for this trait especially, as when it is combined with his Dragon reflexes, he is able to track high speed projectiles and nullify them in the midst of their motion simply by freezing them. For Jiretto to freeze something, however, he does not necessarily have to be in direct physical contact with an object, as his presence is able enough to bring upon the bitter cold sensation. Anything that is within a certain radius of Jiretto is quickly altered in temperature, plummeting instantaneously and therefore allowing the dragon slayer more room to work with. *'Cold Resistance': As a manipulator of the ice element, Jiretto has a direct immunity to the cold. This factor is present throughout throughout the entirety of his repertoire, whether it be in the form of snow or mist. Unlike others, as Jiretto's body itself possesses the ability to generate ice, he will never shiver no matter how drastically the temperature plummets. (氷の造形魔法, アイスメイク, Aisu Meiku): *'Enhanced Cold Resistance': * (氷聖剣, コールドエクスカリバー, Cōrudo Ekusukaribā): * (氷魔剣 アイスブリンガー Aisu Buringā): : (降雪魔法, Sunōmajikku): Frost Dragon Slayer Magic (霜の滅竜魔法 Shimo no Metsuryū Mahō): *'Frost Dragon's Roar' (霜鉄竜の咆哮, Toukan no Hōkō): *'Frost Dragon's Icicle Spear' (霜鉄竜の氷柱槍, Toukan no Tsuyari): *'Frost Dragon's Arctic Mist' (霜鉄竜の防寒靴霞, Toukan no Akuteikiri): *'Frost Dragon's Polar Punch' (霜鉄竜の正反対穿孔, Toukan no Seihansenkou): *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art' (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): (ドラゴンフォース Doragon Fōsu): Sky Frost Dragon Mode (空凍寒竜形式, Mōdo Soratoukanryū): Equipment Trivia *Jiretto's name is derived from a men's . *Jiretto's mother's name, Avueda (アヴェダ, Aveda) is derived from a women's . Quotes